Ginseng (Panax ginseng C. A. Meyer) is a plant belonging to the genus Panax of the family Araliaceae. It has been used in Korea, China, Japan and other regions as herbal medicine for more than 2,000 years, in order to prevent diseases and extend life span. Currently known functions and effects of ginseng include activity on the central nervous system, anti-carcinogenic activity, anticancer activity, immunomodulatory activity, antidiabetic activity, liver function promoting activity, cardiovascular disorder improving activity, anti-arteriosclerotic activity, blood pressure controlling activity, menopausal disorder improving activity, osteoporosis improving activity, anti-stress and anti-fatigue activity, antioxidant activity, anti-aging activity, and the like.
Schizandra chinensis is a deciduous woody vine belonging to the family Magnoliaceae. Its fuchsia, red or deep purple fructus is dried for use as food. Schizandra chinensis improves mouth dryness, fever and chest pain, relieves fatigue, strengthens heart function, improves blood circulation, and prevents decline of memory or thinking ability. Furthermore, it suppresses cough and asthma, improves stamina, and improves immunity when taken for a long time. Pharmacological tests reveal its activity on the central nervous system, fatigue relieving activity, cardiovascular disorder improving activity, blood pressure controlling activity, gastric juice secretion controlling activity, choleretic activity, blood sugar lowering activity, glycogen increasing activity, and the like.
Liriope platyphylla is a perennial plant growing in the shade of mountains. Its tuberous root is the cardinal herb for yin deficiency and is used to treat dry coughs, hemoptysis, phlegm, etc. caused by damage to the lungs. It is known to have antioxidant activity, blood circulation promoting activity, heart contraction improving activity, immune enhancing activity, blood sugar lowering activity, antibacterial activity, and the like.